A variety of downhole tool actuators are available to well operators that provide an array of actuation mechanisms. One common actuator system includes dropping a ball to a seat and pressuring up against the ball to actuate a device. One drawback with such systems is the necessity of removing the ball after the actuation is complete. Another drawback is the dimensional restriction necessarily formed by the ball seat that prevents full bore access unless the seat is removed. Actuators that do not detrimentally affect full bore access activity nor require removal of components subsequent to actuation are well received in the industry.